


Follow and Switch

by rissaleigh49



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [9]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Big Switch Energy, F/M, Foot play - kinda?, Light Dom/sub, Switching, read the notes it makes more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Persephone and Hades need some fun after a LONG day.*Companion piece to Wedding Song, and takes place in the middle of chapter 8*
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Follow and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This smutty interlude comes right in the middle of chapter 8 of Wedding Song. There's some more explicit dom/sub play here (in the form of obedience and commands) and theres some smexy foot play... not exactly a foot fetish, but playing with the "I would worship at your feet" comment Hades made in Say My Name.
> 
> I'm gonna stop talking now, enjoy!

Hades shut the door after Artemis and Daphne, and then turned to lean his back against it. “Clever, having Daphne stay with Artemis. Devious, even.”

Persephone smiled at him, kicking off her sandals. Hades’ eyes were fixed as her delicate feet swept across the floor under her long mortal garb, and she moved slowly and deliberately towards the staircase. “Do you remember a few weeks ago, after my appointment, when you said you could worship at my feet?” Hades nodded, unable to move from his spot against the door. “Well I think I could stand to be worshipped today.”

There was a teasing lilt to her voice, but after everything they had been through today, Hades was reluctant to jump into anything without hearing it explicitly. “I need you to be one hundred percent sure, Sweetness. After what happened today -”

“Hades.” Persephone crossed the entryway to take both his hands in hers. “I’m tired, yes, but emotionally I’m surprisingly okay. The only thing I need right now is to feel close to you - and I’d like to have some fun. A little light after a whole lot of heavy  _ shit _ , you know?”

Hades groaned, knees trembling at the sound of a curse leaving those sweet, perfect lips. “Whatever you need, Little Goddess.”

“Good. Then follow me.” Persephone turned without any further preamble, walking deftly and swiftly up the staircase.

Hades followed behind her, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her. She wanted him to follow her, so that’s what he did. 

Once in their bedroom, Persephone sat on the bench at the end of their bed. She pulled her skirts up, revealing slender feet and curvy legs, one crossed over the other. . Hades approached her, longing to touch, but she held her hand up. 

“Undress for me, please.” she said, her voice breathy and slightly raspy.

With a smirk, Hades pulled off his clothing layer by layer, leaving them pooled around his ankles. Once he was naked, he knelt down, moving a bit closer to his goddess. “May I?” he asked, reaching for one of her feet.

“You may,” she giggled, straightening one leg towards him. He grasped her ankle, placing a kiss to the top of her foot as he used both thumbs to press a firm stroke up her arch. Persephone let out a long moan, and Hades chuckled, starting to rub little circles into the ball of her foot. 

“That good, Little Goddess? And to think, I just started.”

This time, Hades placed small, open-mouthed kisses to the top of her foot, kissing and nipping his way from her ankle, to her calf, across her knee, and to the inside of her thigh. He ducked under her skirts, fabric falling around his shoulders, cloaking him in shadow. With his sight dimmed, her heady scent of summer winds and spring fruits clouded his senses. 

“Are you just going to hide under there or are you going to continue?” Persephone said, her voice holding a hint of frustration and holding dangerously still. 

With a chuckle, Hades placed both of her knees over his shoulders as he leaned forward, careful not to accidentally tip her over. He grazed his teeth across her mound over her panties; his lips sliding over her were able to feel the smooth expanse of skin under the fabric. He used his tongue to prod at her entrance, the cotton diluting the taste of her juices to where he could only just taste her; the memory of her actual favor almost made him cum right then. He felt her lean back to press herself more firmly against his mouth, thighs trembling and hands clutching at her skirts. 

“Aidoneus, please, I need more.” she whined, lifting her skirts so she could peer down at him. 

“Ah, but do you  _ want _ more?” he teased, his fingers dancing along the edge of her panties at her thigh. 

Persephone groaned again, and Hades could smell her arousal leaking from her folds. With a determined glint in her eye, she took one leg off of Hades’ shoulder and pushed at his shoulder with her toes. 

Hades sat back on his heels, watching Persephone stand and circle around him. He felt his cock harden more than it already was, the throbbing near painful. In an effort to give himself some relief, and to rile up his fiance even more, he moved one hand to stroke his length.

Persephone’s eyes immediately snapped to his hand in his lap, and she shook her head as she walked to the wall across from their bed. “I don’t know what you  _ think _ you’re doing, but I know those hands could be better used elsewhere right now.”

Hades looked over his shoulder, never breaking his rhythm. “And how would you like me to use them, Little Goddess?”

Persephone backed up until her shoulders hit the wall behind her, a devious grin spreading across her face as she lifted her skirts to reveal panties drenched in her juices and Hades’ saliva. “Take these off of me.”

Hades nodded, moving to stand, but her lust-coated voice stopped him cold. 

“Stay on your knees.”

Hades felt drops of precum leak from his tip as his breath stopped in his chest.  _ This woman is going to be the death of me. _

He crawled over to her; the harsh-soft friction causing a burning discomfort on his knees and too-chilled shivers up his spine. 

He wasted no time in pulling her ruined panties down her legs, fingertips lingering on her heels as he helped her step out of them; her scent lingering as he threw them across the room. 

She wound her fingers in his hair, loving the stark contrast of raspberry skin against moon-white strands. “Now finish what you started,” she commanded, her voice even and firm, with only the hint of a smirk betraying her playfulness. 

Hades didn’t need to be told twice, his mouth descending on her dripping cunt like it was water in the desert. He pressed his nose into her clit as his tongue lapped along her entrance, and he moaned as his lust-crazed mind swam in her scent of forest moss and hyacinth and cherry trees.

Persephone tugged at his hair, head thrown back as her hips bucked against his face. “Ai-ai-aidoneus, I…  _ fuck _ , I told you more!”

He didn’t wait to be told a third time, plunging his tongue into her, dragging his tongue along her channel as fast and as hard as he could. Persephone draped one leg over his shoulder, opening herself up to his ministrations. Her orgasm surprised her, hitting her like a wave crashing on the shores; there was little swell to anticipate it, but it washed over her all at once, a high pitched scream tearing it’s way from her throat.

Hades slowed his tongue, gently lapping at her folds and placing kisses over her shaven mound as she came down from her high. With panting breaths she removed her leg from his shoulder. Her knees were wobbly, but she managed to undress herself, eyes locked with her obedient lover at her feet. “Up,” she whispered, unable to find her voice after climaxing so hard. 

Hades rose, gaze just as intent as he stepped forward, grabbing her by her hips and lifting her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist. “I need you,” he whispered, lips finding the spot where her shoulder and neck met that was a sure fire way to get her going. 

Her wetness dripped onto his cock, the length rubbing through her folds. “I know. Bed, though. On the bed.”

He made it to the bed in three strides, and laid Persephone down as gently as he could manage. He kissed her, finally, devouring her mouth the same way he had her cunt. 

She could taste herself on him, and that fire of arousal bloomed hot and fast in her belly again. She dug her heels into his ass, trying to gain friction, penetration, a reaction,  _ something _ . 

Hades pulled his lips away from hers, sitting back on his heels. He held his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly; his fiancee liked to watch. 

“Hades,  _ please _ ,” Persephone begged, placing both feet firmly on the bed and spreading herself open for him to see. His mouth watered at the sight of her glistening folds, and if he thought he could handle it he would have dove back in to taste her again. 

As it was, he was desperate to feel her clenched around him, and she had asked so nicely. With one more stroke, he lined himself up with her entrance, his other hand resting on her thigh as he watched her reactions with the intensity of the souls awaiting judgement at his feet. He pumped in and out of her at a languid pace, enjoying the sight of her breasts swaying with his movements. Persephone brought both hands to cup them, giving them a gentle squeeze as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of being  _ full _ . 

Hades threw his head back against his shoulders, fingers lightly grasping her thighs and breaths coming out in uneven puffs. “Fates, you’re such a good girl, my beautiful goddess. So lovely.”

Persephone let out a long whine, unable to form words. Instead she lifted her feet to place one ankle over Hades’ shoulder, the other coming to rest squarely on his chest. Her breath caught in her chest at the change of angle.

Hades stopped moving, his head dropping forward, eyes still closed, relishing in the feeling of her walls fluttering around his cock.. One hand came up to graze the foot on his chest, and he almost came when he felt her toes spread and press into his pec. 

His eyes blinked open, a lazy smile gracing his features when he saw Persephone’s rose-flushed face in an expression of something that could only be described as ecstasy. He gently removed her foot from his chest, so both ankles were together on his shoulder, and he began rocking his hips in a moderate rhythm. He chuckled as her eyes widened at the change of angle, his cock hitting places inside her previously unknown to the both of them. 

“H-h-hades… fuck this is… fuck.” she whispered at him, the position making it difficult for her to rock against him. “Faster?”

Hades kissed the side of her foot. “Anything you want, love.”

He tilted forward a bit, making it easier to pick up his pace as he pounded into her. His thighs hitting her ass made a delicious slapping noise, and it was the loudest sound between them as the sensations rendered them silent, save for panting breaths and quiet whines.

“Aidoneus, I think… I think I’m close?” she said suddenly, her tone unsure. 

Hades could feel the telltale flutters around his cock, and he knew she was right. He hadn’t even touched her clit yet, and she was about to cum all over him. “Fuck, y-you… you definitely are, and I- shit!”

As he began to speak, he felt the tightening behind his cock that signaled his own release. He wanted,  _ needed _ her to finish first, so he sped up his thrusting, wrapping his arms around her arms around her legs, kissing her foot and ankle as he did. 

“Oh! Shit, fuck I - Aidoneus, that, yes that right there -” she screamed, hair long and flowing over the pillows and hands clutching at her breasts. 

“You like feeling every inch of me? Is my cock going to make you cum all on it’s own? Fates, your cunt is so sweet, feels so good…” He was babbling nonsense now, chasing both their orgasms with a fervor that would have startled him if he hadn’t been so caught up in his lust-filled haze. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of stardust behind eyelids, fire behind bellies, and fluids between their bodies. Neither knew who had came first; it may have been neither of them, for their orgasms were drawn out and restless, both gods taking everything the other gave. 

Hades came down first, his cock soft and oversensitive as he gently pulled out of his lover, a gush of their mixed release falling onto the bed beneath them. He smiled softly at Persephone’s involuntary whimper, placing her legs down gently and crawling beside her. 

When Persephone became aware of the world around her again, she was clutched tightly to Hades’ chest, their sweat sticky between them and hair in disarray. 

“Every time we have sex is surprising for me,” she said suddenly, her voice raspy. 

Hades chuckled, stroking her hair absentmindedly. “Believe it or not, but it is for me too… did you, um, did you have fun? With us  _ playing _ before?”

“I loved it! I love how it’s equal, and we understand each other. And we can switch back and forth and tease each other it’s… well, it’s nice, and fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Eros had given me some books on BDSM stuff,” she said, and laughed when Hades’ hand stilled in her hair. “And I don’t think I’d be into anything that defined or that serious, but being able to tell you what to do - it makes me feel powerful. And I… well, I like that.”

Hades placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his, He kissed her gently, chastely, and lovingly. “I like that, too,” he whispered against her lips, and she giggled. 

She pulled back to look at him, a teasing smirk gracing her face. “Also,you being on your knees for me? Fucking hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta fishy Swoonie for ya know, beta-ing but also for being the very best bestie and idea bouncer (and directing me some Patreon NSFW content circa 2018 to help me along - if you're not subscribed to Rachel's patreon, y'all need to be)
> 
> I loved loved LOVED writing these two as switches - it was a lot of fun and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
